


Secrets In The Shadows

by Gaia_Mother_of_All_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little sad though, Angels, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, F/M, Happy Ending?, Lies, Murder, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Some Humor, Soul Hunting, a touch of horror, demon assassin, may or may not be some death in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_Mother_of_All_17/pseuds/Gaia_Mother_of_All_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets, everyone has them, but very few can keep them. People have secrets for many different reasons. Some have them to keep the peace, some have them because of shame,  and other keep them for the thrill of knowing something no one else does. For Allison Sanders, a demon assassin, secrets are her life. But what if she falls in love with someone, someone who her feel human again? Will she be able to keep her secrets buried? And what if his secrets are far worse than her’s?</p><p> </p><p>*Sorry if the summary is sucky, I'm not all that great with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List/Sneak Peek

 

Main Characters:

Allison Sanders

 

Lucas Martin

 

 

Lucifer 

(King of the Underworld)

 

Sneak Peek

The room was dimly lit. There was a chair positioned in the center, a woman sitting in it. Her wrists were bound together, and ankles tied to the front legs of the chair. Her mouth was cover with a dirty looking rag. She was conscious and she was crying. The dried blood on her wrists and ankles proved that she had tried more than once to loosen the restraints. Her hair was disheveled and unkempt. It was dirty no doubt. The look in her eyes was that of pure and unblemished fear, as though she had seen the most terrifying of things.

  
The floor and walls were covered in grime, soot, and blood. Only a single light bulb hung the filthy, cream colored ceiling. There were two bodies to the front of the woman, lifeless and unmoving. Her clothing was unclean was well, dirt and blood stains covering them. From looking at her, you could tell that she had been in this room for quite a while, a week or two at most. Behind her was a well-polished, wooden door. It seemed to be the only thing in the room that looked clean.  
Suddenly, the door opened. The woman squirmed in the chair a little bit, breathing picking up tremendously. A light chuckle came from the stranger as he walked into the room. The worry some sound squeaking, wobbly wheels filled her mind space. The stranger had a chart, she noticed. Its surface covered with objects she could not identify since her vision was so blurry.

  
“Looks like someone woke up early,” the person, a man, said. He pushed the chart next to the woman and then went to stand in front of her. She whined in fear when she was able to get a good look at the contents of the chart.  
“Here, let’s take this off your pretty little face,” he said softly, taking care in removing the rag on her mouth, “ There you go. I’m going to need to hear you scream loud and clear once I get started,” he finished with a smile.

  
By this point, the woman was shaking. Her eyes shifted from the man to his chart of devices, all look to inflict much more pain than the last. A blood curdling scream ripped from the woman fragile form. It was no mystery that the things that followed would no doubt be agonizing for the woman.


	2. James Allister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night and a soul that won't comply.

 

Chapter 1

I looked down on the busy streets of downtown Detroit. It was a cool fall, Friday night. The sounds of moving cars and cheerful people filled my ears. The sidewalks were crowded with people. Some ready for a night out on the town, others ready to return home after a long day. I gazed on, eyes searching for only one person in the great mass of bodies.

A soft cool breeze passed through the town, ruffling my white hair and long black hooded coat with it. I looked at my watch impatiently. I had been standing on this building ledge for over an hour.  My mission was simple, find the target and eliminate him by whatever means I saw fit. Yet, it was taking so goddamn long!

I turned my attention back to the crowds below, hoping to have a better chance at finding him. They were all clueless, blind to true dangers of this world. Unaware that there are monsters under the bed, dark figures hiding just beyond their line of sight, and all the other things that go bump in the night. I pitied them in way, such fragile, weak being, unable to see just how dark this world really is.

My train of thought was cut short when a man with blood red hair caught my eye. It was him, my target. James Allister, a high risk serial killer. Ten years ago, he and his brother Alex were caught for kidnaped and murdered eighteen children between the ages of six and twelve. Allister was sentenced to 50 years, his brother 45. They were sent to separate prisons since they seemed to be stronger together. Allister would have probably lived out his sentence if he hadn’t been killed mysteriously.

Being that he did some pretty fucked up stuff during his life, James’ soul was sent to none other than hell. He was kept under tight surveillance and the torcher was enough to make any human break. But not James, if anything he enjoyed it. That’s when he was moved to purgatory. I not sure what happened to him down there, but he did manage to escape. That’s why I’m here. To either take him back or execute him.

I ran the opposite ledge, jumping off the building and into a dark alley way. I sprinted out, pulling my large hood over my head. I searched the crowd once again, quickly spotting my target right away. I followed only keeping a few feet between him and I.

I followed him for a while. Our surroundings going from busy and crowed to quiet and almost deserted the further we got from downtowns center. Suddenly, he turned into an alley. Shocked by the sudden action, I griped the handle of my sheathed sword, ready to fight if need be. With caution I entered the alley. What I didn’t expect was him to facing me, gun in hand and pointed in my direction.

“I had the feeling that someone was following me,” he said, a small condescending smile on his face.

“James Allister, I’m here to take you back,” I said, cutting to the chase.

“Aw, no small talk?” He said mockingly.

“It would be much preferred if you came along quietly,” I said in a cold and sharp voice.

“I’m sorry little lady, but I’m not going back to that place. Not even if you could persuade me,” he yelled, firing his gun. I pulled my sword out in lighting speed; bullets bouncing off as I evaded each one.

“I guess not then,” I mumbled to myself, “Well, if you won’t cooperate, I have been given strict orders to exterminate the target,” I said aloud.

“You can try, but that won’t be much,” He boasted.

“It would be unwise to underestimate my power, Mr. Allister,” I warned.

With that, I ran toward Allister my sword ready to draw blood. He quickly dodged the attack, shooting at me before I had the change to react. I, however, was able to duck before the bullets hit me.

“You’re fast, I’ll give you that,” I admitted.

“Will you give you now?” Allister asked boastfully.

“But, sadly, your too full of yourself,” I finished. Moving in lighting speed, I aimed my sword for his chest. From the look on his face, I knew Allister was surprised at my sudden attack. He gasped as my sword made contact with the flesh of his chest. I reviled in the sound metal sinking through skin and bone.

“Now, to do away with you, you filthy pig,” I said in disgust. I then pulled my sword from his chest and stood back. Allister fell to the ground, struggling to breath.  He rose to his hands and knees, trying to crawl away from me.

“What’s this, trying to get away? I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” I said with a dark chuckle, my eyes now a vibrant blood red.

I rose my sword again, lying its tip on his shoulder. Something akin to a squeal came from Allister when he looked into my almost vengeful eyes.

“It’s time to die, you monster!” I yelled. I turned the sharp side of my blade to Allister’s neck, quickly executing the job at hand.

“Great, Jisoku’s all dirty now,” I whined. I pulled a black cloth from my pocket and wiped off my sword. I was placing my sword back in its sheath when a faint ringing noise sounded from my pocket. I reached in, pulling out a black flip phone and checking the ID.

“Good evening sir. How may I help you?” I answered, “Yes, he’s been taken care of,” I said as I nudged Allister’s side with my foot.

“Very good sir…at once,” I answered. I hung up the phone, slipping it back in my pocket.

“Well, all in a day’s work I guess,” I huff to myself. Pulling my hood back over my face, I walked out of the alley way and into the dark, cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is it. Sorry for the crappy fight scene, I not all that great with that. But hey, it is what it is.   
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Until next time. :)


	3. Busted/New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's called in for work and she's got some explaining to do. Also there's a new killer in town

Chapter 2

The morning was cold. Leaves of yellow, orange, and red flew from all directions as they were blown from the trees they once grew. The streets and sidewalks were buzzing with people, all having somewhere to go. In the mist of all of the activity, one coffee shop in particular was quite busy.

“Have a good day, sir,” said a girl from behind the register counter.

There were people everywhere. Some were standing in line, while others were sitting at various tables, enjoying their morning coffee and breakfast.

“What can I get for you ma’am,” asked the girl to another customer. She quickly tapped in the order and gave the lady her total, “Your order will be here in just a second,” said the girl.

The girl was just in the process of making the lady’s coffee when another person walked in.

“Morning I’ll be with you in…”the girl paused with she saw who it was, “oh Allison it’s you. Late again I see,” the girl teased.

“Yeah, I had a late night,” Allison admitted, scratching the back of her head in a shy manner.

“Were there any boys involved?” the girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Katy!” Allison whined in embarrassment.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Katy surrendered, “It’s just so fun to tease you,” she said with a light giggle.

“Where’s June?” Allison asked.

“She’s in the,” Katy paused to give the customer her food and coffee, “Have a wonderful day,” she said, “She’s in the back,” Katy finished.

“Okay. Thanks,” Allison thanked.

“Sure thing sugar,” Katy said back, not once taking her attention away from her work.

Allison then walked behind the counter and through kitchen. Stopping at the door that read, “Manager” Allison lightly knocked. A loud, “Come in,” came from the other side, allowing Allison to enter.

“Sanders, I see you’re late again,” scolded the manager.

Allison looked down at her feet, scratching the back of her head in shame.

“Sorry about that June, late night,” Allison apologized, sincerity evident in her voice.

“Yeah, well excuses aren’t tolerated here. You know that,” June warned.

June rose from her seat behind her desk, walking around to sit on the edge.

“Any ways, the reason I called you here is because I have an assignment for you,” June notified.

So that explained why she called me last night, Allison though to herself.

“What kind of assignment?” I asked, honestly curious as to what she wanted me to do.

 “Remember I put out that help wanted sign and those ads in the papers for new employees?” June quizzed.

“Yeah,” I fired back.

“Well, a few days ago, a young man came who was just right for the job. Starting tomorrow, he’ll be working here and I want you to train him,” she ordered.

_What! How in the world does she think that I can train some newbie the ticks of the trade? If anyone was good at teaching, it was the other employees. Take Katy for example, she’s kind, patient, and she explains things really well. Then there’s Ben. Though he’s quite useful around the shop, he tends to flirt with everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean it. For me it’s easy to push aside, but for the newbie, Ben might come off as weird._

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to have me train him?” I asked, “I mean, Katy is pretty good with teaching, she helped quite a lot. So why ask me?” I inquired.

“You’re being late aside; you’re good at what you do. In the two of you being here, I’ve yet to get a complaint about you. You are cheerful and well-mannered when you’re waiting tables. The customers that sit at your area leave happy and well serviced and I feel that you can pass on such qualities to our new employee,” June reassured.

Shell shocked by June’s words, I stood there trying to soak in all that was said. It was weird here such kind things from her. While June is a sweet mother like figure, she’s the type to issue tough love. Sometimes it’s a bit annoying, but you know her heart’s in the right place.

“Oh, thank you, I guess,” I muttered, not really sure how to take that.

“Yeah, well don’t let it go to your head,” June teased, a light smile curling on her lips, “Now get to work,” she quickly added.

“Yes, ma’am,” I answered politely.

And with that I went to work. The morning was busy, many customers came and went and each more satisfied than the last. I was truly happy to see everyone smiling. It made me smile so hard it hurt. Time passed and before I knew it, the afternoon came. It’s time for me to go to my night job.

“See ya later, Katy!” I called out to her.

“See you tomorrow, Allison!” she yelled back from the kitchen.

I giggled a little. June probably had her cleaning that damn oven again. I’m not sure why boss, kept that thing. Though it worked, the thing was way overdue for a replacement.

I was a few blocks away the grocery store I work at now; just one cross way away from it. Unlike June’s place, this store was huge. I didn’t really know much of anyone there, so I didn’t really talk to anyone. The shift went by pretty quickly, thankfully. I was glade to make it home before it got to dark.

As soon as I opened the door, my calico Turkish van, Mimi, welcomed me with soft purr and a gentle brush against my ankle. I kneeled down, giving her a good scratch behind the ears.

“Looks like someone missed me,” I whispered softly.

I quickly took off my shoes at the door.  Going to the kitchen, I made food for myself and Mimi.

“How does salmon sound for dinner, Mimi?” I ask my cat, not really expecting a verbal answer.

Behind me I heard Mimi jump up on something, giving another soft purr.

“Salmon it is then,” I resolved.

I went to the cupboard to pull out some salmon cat food. I turned to the counter behind me to pull a can opener out of the center drawer. I walked over to Mimi’s cat bowl and shook the food out.

“Enjoy,” I said while rubbing Mimi’s head.

I was half way though cooking my own meal when my phone rang. Turning down the pot of noodles, I sauntered into the living room. The phone was siting a on the coffee table to the right of my couch.

“Hello,” I answered.

“Hey, boss needs you here in five,” said the person, a man.

“Well shit, I just started cooking. Can’t you ask him for more time?” I pleaded.

“Allison, you of all people know how strict he is,” he warned.

“Come on Jason, just this once. Tell you what, I’ll half of your case reports if you stall him for me,” I bribed.

“Allison,” Jason whined.

“Half of your case report, Jason, half! And you know you’re behind” I tantalized.

“Fine, but you better do a damn good job on those reports,” Jason caved.

“Thank you! You’re a good man Jason,” I teased.

“Yeah, yeah, now get off the phone!” he grumbled.

I snickered as I hung up the phone. In all the years that I’ve known Jason, he’s never been able to turn up a good offer. And I know it’s wrong, sending him up against boss, but hey, what can I say. I’m bosses best and brightest, I need so slack every now and then.

As though the fires of hell were on my heels, which they would be if I didn’t hurry up, I finished cooking. Before leaving, I gave Mimi a good rub behind the ears and quickly jet out of my apartment. I walked a couple of blocks away from my place before finding a nice, dark alley to go down. The place was foul. The smells of last week’s garbage with a touch of death waft up my nose. If it hadn’t been for the fact that I had to work tonight, I would have turn tail and ran back to my warm and pleasant smelling apartment. But, boss really isn’t one for tardiness.

In the blink of an eye, I vanished. When I reappeared, I was standing in the middle of an office like building. The floor seemed to be covered in cubicles. There were people everywhere, all having something to do. Some filing reports, others scurrying off to meetings, and some going toward the big man’s office.

“Stacy,” I said to the receptionist to the far left of my boss’s office.

“Allison, nice to see you again,” Stacy said with a smug little smile.

Ugh, Stacy Milligan. Grade- A, classic rat. She’s always on my case about something, and she’s constantly rating me out to our boss. I hate her smug little face!

“Is Luci in?” I asked ignoring the look she just gave.

“Oh yes, he’s in. I bet he’s just boiling over in fury. I wonder what punishment you’ll get this time,” Stacy provoked, that smug look still intact.

I’d love to wipe the smug little smile right off her face. I bet I’d do a better job if I had Jisoku with me.

“Yeah, well don’t get to excited. You just might wet the seat,” I shot back.

“He’ll be ready for you momentarily,” She grumbled, finally stepping down.

Three or four minutes went by before the large, dark brown wooden door office door opened. A faint, “the king will see you now,” had reached my ears by the time I got up.

“Great, now the carpet is ruined, Stacy could you get someone in to clean this!” the voice requested.

“Sure thing boss,” I responded is a light, cheery tone.

“Who do I have next?” he asked.

“Now, let. Me. See. Oh Allison,” Stacy answered in an almost cynical manner.

“Get her in here, now!” he ordered, voice going from mildly annoyed to furious in seconds.

“Yes, sir,” she said with pleasure.

Seriously, if I ever meet her in a dark alley, after work hours, you can bet your sweet behind that there’ll be one person work out and it won’t be her.

“You’re up, sweet cheeks,” Stacy teased.

Yeah, I’d totally love to be in dark, quiet place with her, preferably with Jisoku on hand.

I walked up to the open door. Hesitantly, I poked my head in, trying to look as innocent as possible. I was met with the sight of a 5’8 tall man sitting on the edge of his desk. His eyebrows were furrowed in clear anger. His arms folded and the index finger of his right hand tapping the elbow of his left arm.

“Sup boss man,” I said trying to lighten the already darkening mood.

The office door made a soft click as it closed again.

“Where have you been all week,” he questioned, sounding so calm that my nerves were on edge.

“Oh, you know around, working,” I said, scratching the back of my head.

“I’ve been calling you all week! Two to three time per day! Why the hell didn’t you pick up?” that last sentence was particularly loud.

“I’m sorry! My bills are behind and I’ve got a cat to feed,” I slightly shouted back, “and besides, why come to work when you keep giving me all these boring cases,” I mumbled.

My boss, Lucifer, shifted on his spot on the edge of the desk. His arms unfolded, going to either side of his body, head tilting to the side and eyes scenting ever so slightly.

“Speaking of boring cases,” he drug out the boring part, “what happened with the Allister case?” he inquired, anger evident on his face.

“Lucifer, I can explain,” I started.

“Don’t, ‘Lucifer’ me, I specifically told you to bring Allister back and that I would handle him!” I shouted again.

“Luci, even if I did bring him back, he would have escaped again. It would have been a waste of time, both yours and mine,” I said, trying to make reason of this.

“It wasn’t your call, Allison. Besides, Allister would have escaped again,” he said full of confidence.

“Purgatory, Lucifer. Purgatory! I mean come on, you were there once. You’re the first and the last one to escape that place and take over hell. Now all of a sudden, Allister, a former human, breaks out single handily and you think he wouldn’t have gotten out again,” I fumed.

“True, but it wasn’t your choice to make,” I restated.

A sigh of frustration blew passed my lips. I was trying to do him a goddamn favor!

“You’re lucky I like you, or you would have ended up like the last guy,” Lucifer said, pointing to the giant pool of blood slowly drying into the carpet. I scrunched my nose up at the thought.

“So what do I get this time?” I asked, expecting to get put on desk work, again.

“What do you mean?” H asked.

“You know, miles upon mile of desk work. Coffee runs, and not even a crumb of news from the field,” I said, thinking that one of those would be my fate.

“While those do sound quite fitting,” he said moving from the edge of his desk to the plush, black leather chair behind it, “I’m going to need all hands on deck for this new case, and, sadly, that means you too,” he finished.

“What new case?” I asked, sitting down of the long cream colored couch behind me.

Lucifer pulled something open, possibly a drawer and pulled out what looked to be the case file.

“About two months ago, a string of brutal murders caught the attention of one of our agents,” he paused to take a breath, “none of the victims have anything in common, but the way they killed and how bad of shape their bodies were in once found,” he informed.

He pushed the file across the desk, allowing me to take a look. I quickly grabbed it, thumbing through the file.

“Woah, this guy’s good,” I commented, more to myself than to my boss.

“I do hope you’re not excited by this,” Lucifer said in worry.

“Oh no this is bad, more than bad. It’s…it’s horrible, but some of the tools that he might have used, I haven’t seen something like this in, decades!” I said in awe.

“That’s why we’ve ruled out any chances for it to have been a human,” he supplied.

“So what do you need me to do?” I asked, totally serious now.

“Nothing for the moment,” I said.

“What?” I almost yelled.

“Just go on with your normal,” he put up quoting finger when he said normal, “human life,” He finished.

I wanted to say something, argue maybe, but the look on Lucifer’s face kind of made it hard to want to defy him.

“Alright,” I decided.

“Good, I’ll call you if you’re needed on the case,” he said, giving me a glimmer of hope, “Anyways, here’s some files I need you to organize,” he said pushing a fat stack of files in my direction.

My eyes bugged out by how large the stack was. I pulled them off the desk, almost dropping the files from how heavy they were.

“But this is almost two weeks’ worth of work,” I complained.

“Well, I could just take you off the case,” he said in a soft yet evil voice.

“Oh alright,” I gave in, not wanting to be taken off.

“Then get to it,” I ordered.

“Yes, sir,” I said, waiting for his office door to open.

The door opened, and I walked out.

“So, how’d it go?” Stacy asked, concern little to none existent.

“Well, I guess,” I said, not really wanting to talk to the bitch.

“Hmm, paperwork? He let you off easy I see. I was rather hoping for something more awful,” She admitted.

 “Careful Stacy, the next coffee I get you just might be spiked,” I threatened.

I chuckled when I got no response from that one. I went on until I came to my cubical desk. I dropped the files down, a loud thud resulting from it. A heavy sigh came out of my mouth as down at my desk. This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I see a lot of people have been reading this, it makes me happy! Somehow I managed to fix a bit of humor into the story so I hope you guys enjoy. For some reason, while I was writing the part where Lucifer is angry at Allison, I couldn't help but remember a gif of the guy who I chose to be Lucfier: 
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/0c445e6ef6039f6e548aba80b6d53d9d/tumblr_inline_nuiu8kzjvy1srelvs_500.gif
> 
> He looked so pissed. And for those of you who have no idea who this guy is. The one with the pissed expression is Do Kyungsoo and the guy he's upset with is Park Chanyeol, the who started it all. LOL They're both from a Korean/Chinese band called EXO. So if you're into foreign music or want to listen to something new give them a try. They make some pretty good music. But yeah, I just wanted to have a bit of a visual aid for how angry he looked.
> 
> Disclaimer: the gif used here is from the EXO Reaction Blog on Tumblr.


	4. Another Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim has been taken by the mystery killer.

Chapter 3

The night was quiet. The moon shone it’s beautiful, silver light down on the almost vacant streets of southwest Detroit. A young lady, looking to be in her mid-twenties, was walking down this empty street. It was unusual, seeing such a young, innocent looking girl walking alone at this hour.

From the way she dressed, you could tell she was a woman of money. She wore a red hooded boiled wool coat, a black turtle neck, and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. Her ears were endowed with the most extraordinary set red sapphire diamonds. Her hair was down, fringe cascading over her eyes, and the rest bouncing on either of her should as she walked. Her walk was one of purpose, as if she had somewhere to be, be the look in her dark brown eyes was one of uncertainty. And she was right to have such a look, for there many dangers on the dark, lonely streets on southwest Detroit.

  She had been walking for at least ten blocks which, in the heels she was wearing, should have been impossible. A blaring, almost angry sound of a ringing cell phone broke the cold, sultry silence of the night. The woman quickly dug into her pants pocket, answering the phone was quickness. She looked around, hoping to have not drawn any attention to herself.

“Hello,” she answered.

The person on the other end spoke is a loud, angered voice. The woman pulled the phone away from her ear, just enough to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be home soon,” I grumbled.

Another loud and angry line of words came from the other end.

“Of course I have the money,” she said, sounding slightly offended, “I don’t know why you’re so worried. It’s not like you’re the one out here, turning tricks for a pretty penny,” the woman scoffed.

There was a moment of, what seemed to be, dumb struck silence from the person she was talking to.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she said smugly.

The person said a couple more things to her before abruptly hanging up.

“Well goodbye to you too,” she huffed out, sound a bit offended.

She roughly shoved the phone back into her pocket, grumbling something about the nerve some people have. A sudden snap of a twig sounded in the distance, pulling the woman out of her seething anger. She turned to look if anyone was behind her. A sigh of relief blew passed her lips when she found no one there.

She turned back to continue walking when she bumped into a tall, dark figure. She screamed, most certainly taken by surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there,” said the figure.

She looked up to see a young man standing there. He had on a light grey hoody with sweat pants to match. She looked to his face, that of true sincerity and concern.

“You okay?” he asked, offering his hand for the woman to take.

“Um, yeah, you just caught me off guard,” I replied, a light blush of embarrassment rising on her pale, pink cheeks.

“Oh, sorry about,” he said sheepishly, “So what’s a girl like you doing out here in the middle of the night?” the man questioned.

“Walking home from work,” I said briefly.

“Don’t you have someone to pick you?” he asked a worried look on his face.

“No, my boyfriend was supposed to come and pick me up, but I guess he forgot,” she lied. Her boyfriend didn’t forget, he was just too lazy to actually try and care.

“Well that’s unfair. One would think that a guy would remember those kinds of things, especially if it involves his girlfriend,” he commented, “How about I walk you home?” the man suggested.

“I don’t know, Peter, that my boyfriend, wouldn’t really like if he saw me walk home with another guy,” she thought out loud.

“To hell with him, he left you out here all by yourself. The least I can do is make sure you get home safely,” he said, catching the girl off guard.

“Well, since you said it like that, I guess you can,” she said after a second or two of thinking.

“Alright then, lead the way, Ms...?” I stopped mid question.

“The name’s Daisy,” she filled in.

“Alright then Daisy,” he chuckled, following her as she walked in the direction of her home.

Half there, there was a sudden noise in the distance. Daisy turned again to see what it was. She turned back, this time not feeling as afraid as before since she had someone with her. She turned to the man with her, and was shocked to find that he wasn’t there. The woman turned in all directions, trying to find her missing companion. Suddenly, a figure came up behind her, placing a white, dirtied cloth over her nose and mouth.

“You should never trust a stranger,” he said. It was him! The man how was to walk her home.

With the strength she could muster, the woman tried her best to fight him off. Unfortunately, whatever was on that cloth was making her feel dizzy, and a bit tired.

“That’s it, don’t try to fight it. It’ll only make it harder for you,” he said a soothing and yet sickening voice.

The two stood there for a moment more until Daisy’s leg gave out and here body went limp. The man picked her up, holding her bridle style. Her eyes were still open; she could still see the man. I grunt of protest bubbled up from her throat. With a weak, shaking arm, she tried to hit the man in the face, but he moved his face closer to hers, causing Daisy to squeak out of shock.

“Close your eyes, sleep,” I said, almost like he was putting her under some type of spell, “It’ll be alright soon,” he said.

And with that she closed her eyes, the bliss of sweet darkness greeting her.

Sadly, her fate would not be as bright as one would have hoped.

~~

The office was quiet, many to the employees having gone home.  

 “Jesus, fucking, Christ! My neck and shoulders are killing me,” Allison complained, rubbing said sore area.

 “You’re not the only one,” said a voice from a cubical to the right.

“I’m going to make some coffee. You want a cup, Sam?” Allison asked.

“Sure! God knows I need a pick me up right now,” answered the voice, Sam.

Allison got up and walked to the little kitchenette that was a few steps away from Sam.

“So what did ya do this time to get overtime?” Sam asked as he got from his desk, walking to the kitchenette to wait for his coffee.

“You heard about that Allister case, right?” Allison inquired.

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“Well, I kind of didn’t bring him in,” she said with a sheepish look on her face.

“What?” Sam yelled in shock, “So you mean to tell that, that he’s still out there,” Sam balked.

“Oh, no, he’s gone. I killed him,” Allison quickly supplied.

“Oh. I bet Lucifer was pissed,” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, he was. I tried to tell him the sick fuck would get out again if I had brought him back, but you know boss. He thinks no human is capable of doing something so impossible,” I grumbled.

“You know, with many times as he’s punished you, you’d thing you would have learned your lesson a long time ago,” Sam bantered.

“Well, you know me. As dumb as a door nail,” Allison said light heartedly.

Sam giggled, a quiet noise of agreement mixed in. The coffee machine beeped to sound that the delicious, black beverage as done. Allison made quick fix a cup from both herself and Sam.

“Here you go,” Allison handed Sam his cup, “So how’s Mary doing?” she asked.

“Oh, she’s doing just fine. Doctors got on her bed rest since the twins might come early,” he answered, taking a long had gulp from his cup.

“And little man?” Allison inquired.

“He’s great, excited if anything else. He misses you, wants you to come over and play,” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, it has been a while since I’ve seen him. I bet he’s grown leaps and bounds,” Allison sipped on her coffee, remembering the last time she saw Sam’s oldest son, Jake.

“Yeah, he’ll be turning eight in two months. You should come to his birthday party,” said Sam.

“I will, I needed a reload on play time,” Allison joked.

The two just chuckled a bit and continued to drink their coffee. Sam was the first to finish his coffee. So he threw the cup into the thrash been closest to the door.

“I’m gonna finish up this last report and head out, alright?” Sam informed.

“You have one file left?” Allison asked in surprise.

“Yeah, because unlike somebody, I don’t watch Breaking Bad while I’m working,” Sam teased.

“That was one time, Sam, one time,” Allison whined.

Sam just laughed and walked out of the kitchenette.

“Tell Mary and Jake I said hi, and give those twins good rub for me,” Allison called out.

“Sure thing,” Sam called back.

Allison sipped on her coffee a bit more until it was gone. She threw the cup away and walked back to her desk. By that time Sam was packing up his things, ready to go home.

“Night, sugar tits,” Sam teased.

“Night, ya dick butt,” Allison shot back.

Now it was just Allison.

“Looks like I’m pulling an all-nighter,” Allison mumbled to herself as she looked to the fat pile of files.

She turned to her computer and continued typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's about what I came up with. Towards the end, the humor kind of gets weird, I guess? But hey, there needs to be something before I lay down the hammer of evil sad or happy endings. Any ways, I hope you enjoy and get some great laughs out of this. 
> 
> Buy-bye for now! ;-)


End file.
